ESTE COMPROMISO ES UN FASTIDIO
by hinasweet
Summary: Su vida no era como en un cuento de hadas pero jamás imagino que seria obligada a casarse y menos con un completo desconocido, ademas de que su ahora prometido no le interesaba nada de ella, ni siquiera queria hablar con ella para conocerse ¿Ella en verdad no le importaba?... Y el simplemente dijo -Este compromiso es un fastidio
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… Pero desde luego que esta historia si, así que digo NO AL PLAGIO.

ESTE COMPROMISO ES UN FASTIDIO

Nuestro compromiso

En la mansión de los Uchiha comenzaban a murmurar por los pasillos los sirvientes acerca del compromiso del hijo menor de la familia, al parecer Sasuke Uchiha había sido comprometido con una joven adinerada y sin su consentimiento, por lo cual este se encontraba completamente furioso…

-¡Padre pero como me dices esto tan tranquilo!

-Sasuke sé que quizás te parezca precipitado pero tanto la familia de tu prometida como nosotros hemos esperado esta unión de la empresa, solo imagínate que las dos empresas más poderosas de la ciudad se unan para ser una sola, nadie podrá competir con nosotros…

-¿Precipitado? Si tanto quieren unir la empresa solo háganlo pero porque hacerlo con un compromiso y sobretodo porque el mío, ni siquiera sé si quiero casarme algún día…

-A lo mejor ahora piensas eso, pero en cuanto conozcas a tu prometida todo cambiará

-Sí y ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Pues he oído que la chica es muy hermosa y…

-Y no me importa, aunque sea la chiquilla más hermosa de este planeta, no lo hare, jamás me casare con ella, además como esperas que me case en un mes con una completa desconocida

-Si sé que es algo precipitado pero en verdad todo esto vale la pena, además esto también te beneficia a ti…

-Sí y ¿En qué?

-En cuanto te cases serás dueño del 50 % de las acciones de Uchiha's Company y no solo eso, si tú quieres tendrás el puesto que rechazo tu hermano como vicepresidente de la empresa…

El azabache quedo pasmado el como vicepresidente de Uchiha's Company, en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba proponiendo su padre sus ojos tomaron un color negro más brillante, si lo pensaba bien lo que le estaban dando a cambio de su libertad no era del todo malo, ya que su sueño siempre había sido ser el presidente de la empresa de su padre, bueno quizás ahora solo sería el vicepresidente pero después quien sabe… Pero algo en las palabras de su padre le llamo la atención, lo que le estaba proponiendo había sido rechazado por su hermano Itachi….

-¿Itachi rechazo la vicepresidencia?

-Si al parecer se enamoró de una joven que conoció en uno de sus tantos viajes y se fue con ella… pero bueno regresando al asunto tuyo espero que no me falles ya que no me gustaría quedarme sin herederos.

-¿A qué te refieres padre?

-Si lo que quiero decir es que si tú rechazas esta propuesta, al igual que tu hermano serás desheredado y quedaras fuera de la familia Uchiha para siempre…

-Ya veo, entonces Itachi no quiso casarse con la princesita esa y debido a eso lo haz desheredado ¿No es así?

-Sí, pero ahora no quiero hablar de tu hermano, realmente quien debería de tener toda tu atención es Hinata Hyuuga, te mostrare una foto que me han dado de ella, fue tomada en una de las reuniones que dio la compañía de su padre…

El padre de Sasuke le mostro una foto donde salía una chica delgada, no muy alta, con el cabello negro azulado y ojos grises, ella traía puesto un vestido azul eléctrico con detalles en plateado y brillos que la hacían lucir espectacular, nunca antes había visto una mujer tan hermosa, claro algo que no pasaba desapercibido para él ya que después de todo era un hombre y se daba cuenta de todo, pero por su carácter frio y calculador le impedía pensarlo en voz alta así que lo único que pudo decir fue… -Bueno al menos no me conseguiste a cualquier mujer rica que encontraras, de eso no puedo quejarme

-Vamos dilo, es una joven muy hermosa ¿No crees?

Su mente repetía "Si es hermosa" pero sus palabras decían otra cosa –Eh conocido mujeres más tentadoras y desde luego más bonitas

-Bueno, al parecer, estas un poco mal de la vista, te sugiero que te hagas un examen, y en cuanto a la foto te la puedes quedar… El mayor de los dos se retiraba del despacho cuando recordó algo y se lo dijo a su hijo. -… a por cierto hoy la conocerás iremos a su casa a una cena que festejara su unión esta noche así que espero que no tuvieras otros planes porque hoy tu noche está ocupada.

-No te preocupes hoy no había planeado nada hasta ahora ¿A qué hora tenemos que estar con ellos?

-A las 7:30 así que tienes bastante tiempo

-Está bien me daré una ducha… padre y ¿Cómo estabas tan seguro de que iba a aceptar el compromiso?

-Digamos que fue un sexto sentido…

-Ambos salieron del lugar y cada uno se dirigió a sus habitaciones para arreglarse.

El azabache se encontraba en la ducha pensando, tratándose de relajar, el agua le caía a presión en sus hombros, solo podía pensar en esa chica de ojos perlados, "¿Sera una niña mimada como lo son todas las niñas ricas? ¿Sera hueca y ruidosa? ¿Espero que al menos no sea una fastidiosa como lo suelen ser todas las mujeres a las que conozco? Y sobre todo espero que no crea que le pertenezco solo porque nos casaremos, yo soy y seré un hombre libre siempre".

************Mientras tanto en la mansión de la familia Hyuuga************

Un castaño se acababa de levantar cuando se topó con su tío, el castaño solo traía puesto el pantalón de pijama, se dirigía a la bañera cuando su tío lo interrumpió, para el chico era completamente extraño verlo a fuera de su habitación y sobre todo a esa hora se suponía que a esa hora el castaño mayor ya estaba en la oficina haciendo no sé qué cosas, así que supo que algo tenía que decirle para que estuviera con el en ese momento.

-Buenos días tío Hiashi

-Buenos días Neji, seguramente pensaras que hago aquí ¿no es así?

-Pues a decir verdad si

-Me permitirías entrar a tu habitación no quiero que nadie nos escuche.

-Si… Claro pase.

Ambos hombres se adentraron en el lugar para hablar cómodamente, Neji le señalo una silla cerca de la cama a su tío para que se sentara y este así lo hizo, en cuanto el más joven tomo asiento en la cama, ambos pusieron un semblante de seriedad, Hiashi no sabía cómo abordar el tema ya que a su sobrino le agradaría para nada lo que le tenía que decir.

-Bien ya estamos adentro ¿Sucede algo malo tío?

-Neji lo que te tengo que decir es algo que no creo que te agrade sé que tú y yo teníamos un trato pero ahora que la empresa mejoro ya no necesitare de tu ayuda y en cuanto al compromiso con Hinata se cancelara…

-¿Qué? Pero creí que teníamos un trato, no puedes simplemente romperlo como si no fuera nada.

-Lo se pero no creo que sea lo mejor que entre primos se casen y aparte conseguí un mejor candidato para Hinata.

-¿Ah sí y se puede saber quién es?

-Se llama Sasuke Uchiha, es el hijo de una gran amigo mío y creo que…

-No me importa usted y yo habíamos hecho un trato.

-Lo siento Neji pero es mi última palabra, no crees que es malo el que se unan genes de la misma familia, no quiero que mi nieto salga enfermo o algo peor, pero no te preocupes te compensare… te daré un 20% de mis acciones….

Ambos siguieron hablando, Neji se encontraba furioso, pensaba que ya tenía en sus manos a su prima y ahora no tenía nada no solo se iba a quedar sin la heredera si no que ahora no tendría las acciones de Hinata y ya no podría convertirse en el presidente de Hyuuga's Corp.

Mientras en otra habitación pero está más femenina se encontraba bañándose una azabache, tenía miedo que la advertencia que le había dado la otra noche su primo se cumpliera, ella no quería casarse con Neji y el aseguraba que en poco tiempo ella sería su esposa y estaría atada a él, el shampo en su cabello caía por su cuerpo hacia la coladera, cuando alguien se adentró a su regadera y la abrazo por la espalda…

-¡Neji ¿Qué haces aquí! ¡Le pido que salga en este momento o si no…!

-O si no ¿Qué? ¿Vas a gritar?

-No tiene ningún derecho a entrar a mi habitación y mucho menos cuando me estoy bañando y estoy así

-¿Así como? ¿Desnuda? Yo creo que nos podríamos divertir bastante… eres demasiado tentadora…- Neji la giro y ella en seguida se tapó el busto, el intento besarla pero ella se resistió y entonces el la tiro con una bofetada. –¡Como te atreves a rechazarme!

-Salga de aquí ahora. –Dijo una joven al borde de las lágrimas, mientras se tocaba la mejilla que la tenía roja y que por supuesto le dolía…

Neji se agacho y tocando un mechón de su cabello le dijo susurrando…- Por esta vez escapaste conejito pero te recuerdo que soy un cazador y tu mi presa y no perderé una oportunidad cuando la encuentre, al parecer tu padre cree que no soy el indicado para ti pero yo lo hare entrar en razón… adiós princesita…- Y con una sonrisa macabra salió del baño dejando a una chica completamente asustada, Hinata se levantó y seco sus lágrimas abrió la regadera y dejo caer de nuevo el agua en su cuerpo para limpiarse el aroma del sujeto que más detestaba, la mejilla todavía le ardía, solo esperaba que no se hiciera en ella un moretón porque si no, no tendría como explicárselo a su padre.

Se dirigió a su armario para vestirse, se sentía un poco aliviada por lo que el mismo Neji le había confesado acerca de que su compromiso se había roto pero a la vez se sentía asustada por que su primo la tenía amenazada, ella le tenía pavor, todos los días tenia pesadillas con este, trataba de dormir para descansar pero con la inquietud de que el llegara a entrar a su cuarto y la lastimara, cuando comenzaba a derramar lágrimas la puerta hizo unos ruidos de que alguien quería hablar con ella, así que se secó las lágrimas.

-¿Hinata –sama puedo pasar?

-Por supuesto lidia ¿Qué sucede?

-Hinata-sama su padre quiere hablar con usted es algo importante, dijo que no demorara…

-Está bien Lidia dile que solo me visto y lo veré en su despacho… gracias por avisarme.

-No es nada Hinata-sama

La chica tomo su ropa interior y un vestido azul cielo y se los puso, al igual que unos zapatos de tacón, froto un poco su cabello y lo amarro en una coleta alta, adornándola con un moño del mismo color que su vestido, en cuanto estuvo lista salió al encuentro con su padre.

-Padre Lidia me dijo que usted necesitaba hablar con migo

-Si, ven siéntate… lo que te quiero decir es algo muy importante es acerca de tu futuro, lo que sucede es que te e comprometido con el hijo menor de uno de mis mejores amigos…

-¿Cómo? "_Así que era verdad lo que dijo Neji"_

-Hija se que tal vez no lo tenías planeado y seguramente menos con la persona a la que elegí pero creo que es lo mejor además de que así dos grandes empresas se unirán.

-Lo entiendo padre si usted lo decidió así lo acepto, pero no creo que sea justo, jamás me ha dejado tener novio y ahora ¿tengo un prometido?

-Lo se hija pero tal vez cuando lo conozcas y veas lo apuesto que es dejes de pensar eso…

-Aunque sea el hombre más guapo del mundo, yo creo que no es lo único en lo que me fijaría, siempre pensé que cuando me casara seria por amor y ahora todo… realmente no sé qué decir pero si usted lo quiere así, pues no me opondré y cumpliré con lo que me pide.

-Hinata realmente me alegras ya verás que con el tiempo te enamoraras de tu esposo y será feliz a su lado.

-Eso espero padre… eso espero…

**Y aquí termina el primer capítulo de mi tercera historia.**

**¿Qué les pareció les agrada la trama?**

**Espero que sí porque yo lo tenía en la cabeza y no me lo podía quitar de la mente así que decidí publicarlo como mi tercera historia.**

**Espero gustosa sus comentarios, los quiere Hinasweet.**


	2. 2 Así que tú eres mi prometida

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… Pero desde luego que esta historia si, así que digo NO AL PLAGIO.

ESTE COMPROMISO ES UN FASTIDIO

Así que tú eres mi prometida

-Padre Lidia me dijo que usted necesitaba hablar con migo

-Sí, ven siéntate… lo que te quiero decir es algo muy importante es acerca de tu futuro, lo que sucede es que te e comprometido con el hijo menor de uno de mis mejores amigos…

-¿Cómo? "_Así que era verdad lo que dijo Neji"_

-Hija sé que tal vez no lo tenías planeado y seguramente menos con la persona a la que elegí pero creo que es lo mejor además de que así dos grandes empresas se unirán.

-Lo entiendo padre si usted lo decidió así lo acepto, pero no creo que sea justo, jamás me ha dejado tener novio y ahora ¿tengo un prometido?

-Lo se hija pero tal vez cuando lo conozcas y veas lo apuesto que es dejes de pensar eso…

-Aunque sea el hombre más guapo del mundo, yo creo que no es lo único en lo que me fijaría, siempre pensé que cuando me casara seria por amor y ahora todo… realmente no sé qué decir pero si usted lo quiere así, pues no me opondré y cumpliré con lo que me pide.

-Hinata realmente me alegras ya verás que con el tiempo te enamoraras de tu esposo y será feliz a su lado.

-Eso espero padre… eso espero…

-¡Hinata espera!

-¿Qué sucede padre?

-Se me olvido comentarte, esta noche vendrán a cenar, tu prometido y su familia, así no podrás reprocharme que no lo has conocido

-Está bien padre

-Así que por favor arréglate, ponte bonita, que esta noche será la noche en que tu futuro sea cambiado para bien.

La chica asintió y salió del lugar para adentrarse en un largo pasillo y subir unas grandes escaleras, paso varias puertas hasta que vio salir a su hermana Hanabi quien se veía que apenas se había levantado, la menor la saludo cortésmente y siguió su camino rumbo a la cocina, Hinata abrió la puerta que pertenecía a su habitación y se puso a oír música durante un buen rato, después bajo de nuevo ya que le había dado hambre, tomo un vaso de leche y lo acompaño con unas cuantas galletas apenas iban a dar las 10:30, ya estaba saliendo de la cocina cuando choco con alguien.

-Lo sien…- Un castaño la veía de manera arrogante, quien más podría ser si no Neji su aborrecido primo, cuando se iba a echar a correr el chico la tomo del brazo apretándola muy fuerte y dándole un jalón haciendo que ella trastabillara y por poco callera, ella para no caer se detuvo de Neji sujetando su camisa rayada, este se aprovechó de la situación y la tomo de la cintura pegándola más a su pecho, la peli azul en cuanto sintió el contacto trato de despegarse de él poniendo una mano en su pecho empujándolo.

-¿Ni siquiera me agradeces por no dejarte caer?

-Eso no hubiera pasado de no haberme jalado como lo hiciste

-Porque no simplemente dices un gracias y ya

-porque no tengo nada que agradecerle, así que suélteme…. Me está lastimando

-Hinata, sabes perfectamente que no te estas comportando como una buena prometida, deberías preguntarme si deseo algo de comer o…

-¿No fuiste tú mismo quien dijo que el compromiso se había cancelado por decisión de mi padre?

-Pues aun así no está todo dicho…

-Pues para tu información mi prometido vendrá hoy a cenar y yo sumamente gustosa te lo presentare personalmente…- Neji de la sorpresa aflojo el agarre y ella lo aprovecho para salir corriendo directo a su habitación, para cuándo se dio cuenta el chico, completamente furioso le grito…

-¿Y crees que te saliste con la tuya? Yo no me daré por vencido…. Tu eres mía y de nadie más…- Y al darse cuenta de su error se tapó la boca, ya que si alguien lo escuchaba él se metería en problemas

La chica con el corazón desbocado subió las escaleras, su muñeca aun le punzaba, en cuanto termino de subir las escaleras acelero la velocidad y tomo el picaporte de la puerta y abrió su recamara en seguida se adentró a su armario para escoger que ropa debía usar, escogió un vestido rosa pastel con mangas cortas, estilo emperatriz, le llegaba hasta la rodilla y lo acompaño de unos zapatos de plataforma del mismo color pero de charol, en cuanto estuvo vestida comenzó a maquillarse y después decidió ondularse su lacia cabellera y ya que estaba, le puso de un lado un prendedor de mariposa, se miró al espejo satisfecha por su trabajo, ya que en unas cuantas horas, conocería a su prometido y se fijaría la fecha de la boda, miro sus manos y estas temblaban ligeramente ya que se encontraba nerviosa, así que si nada más que hacer salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la de su hermana para saber si ya se encontraba lista.

Hanabi era una chica 3 años menor que ella así que tenía 17 años, recién cumplidos, toco la puerta de su habitación y por esta se asomó una chica de pelo castaño largo y lacio un poco más alta que la misma Hinata.

-¡Hinata luces preciosa!

-Gracias Hanabi… tú ¿ya estas lista?

-No, es que no sé qué ponerme ¿Me ayudas?

-Claro, dime cuáles son tus opciones

-Pues mira tengo estos tres vestidos…- La hermana menor de Hinata le mostro primero un vestido azul cielo con un escote en v y sin mangas, era ajustado hasta la cintura y después la falda caía delicadamente, esta tenía un vuelo amplio.- Este es lindo no crees es color marfil, solo que más parece vestido de compromiso o de boda, que de una simple cena con tu futuro cuñado ¿No crees?...- El vestido era pegado a cuerpo y el cuello era circular y en todo el vestido había piedras que hacían que este se viera muy elegante, el vestido le llegaba a la rodilla y también llevaba un pequeño bolso igual que el vestido, a juego que la hacía lucir más formal. –Pero este creo que es mí preferido…- Un vestido tipo corsé con piedras en la parte de arriba y una falda amplia, le llegaba debajo de la rodilla, de un impresionante color coral (Tipo rosa prendido, es una combinación entre rosa mexicano y naranja) Hanabi se lo puso y decidieron ambas que ese era el elegido esa noche, ya llevaban varias horas decidiendo que se iba a poner la menor, después de que se lo puso, Hinata le dijo a su hermana que la maquillaría y peinaría.

-¿Nunca te has maquillado verdad?

-No siento que si lo hago me arruinare la cara

-¿Y me dejarías maquillarte?

-Sí, tú si sabes hacerlo

-Bueno entonces déjame ir por mis cosas a mi habitación

Hinata salió en busca de su caja donde tenía todo su maquillaje, entro a su habitación corriendo fue directo su armario y saco una pequeña maletita, ya que la tenía de nuevo se echó a correr y entro al cuarto de su hermana, la maquillo muy levemente, para que se viera natural y después recogió su larga cabellera en un chongo con algunos caireles sueltos, mientras ella la arreglaba, empezaron a platicar…

-no estas nerviosa por conocerlo

-A decir verdad si… mucho, pero tengo que tranquilizarme, ya que no me va a ayudar el ponerme así

-Tienes razón

-Bueno ya quedaste, y bien ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta?

-Claro que me gusta, eres una experta en esto… muchas gracias…

Hinata dejó escapar una risa de felicidad, la pequeña abrazo a su hermana y ambas se miraron en el espejo.

-pero bueno….- En ese momento la voz de su padre llamándolas se escucho

-¡Hinata, Neji, Hanabi nuestros invitados ya llegaron están por entrar bajen ahora a recibirlos!

Ambas hermanas se tomaron de la mano y se dirigieron por el pasillo, topándose con su primo quien le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Hinata, esta solo agacho la mirada y continuo caminando, la azabache apretó un poco la mano de su pequeña hermana y la soltó en seguida.

-Hanabi se me olvido algo ¿Te veo abajo? Dile a papa que ya bajo

-Si está bien

Neji la tomo de la muñeca bruscamente y la bajo por unas escaleras de la casa que estaban apartadas, se encontraron en un pasillo obscuro y solo y entonces fue cuando el castaño hablo…

-¿No te parece que te arreglaste demasiado solo para verlo a, el?

-Él es mi prometido y la primera impresión es muy importante…- El chico se molestó por lo que le contesto y entonces apretó más el agarre lastimándola-… Neji…. Suéltame me estas lastimando

-No sabes cuánto me enferma el tener que saber que te casaras con otro y no conmigo

-Eso lo decidió mi padre… y de todas maneras yo no me hubiera casado contigo

-Cállate, sabes que hay muchas maneras de obligarte

-Primero muerta que estar contigo

-Te recuerdo que me perteneces

-Te equivocas yo no soy un objeto, no le pertenezco a nadie ni siquiera a mi padre…

-A no y entonces ¿porque te vas a casar con ese Uchiha sin querer hacerlo?

Hinata no supo que más decir, el, la acorralo en un muro e iba a besarla cuando alguien hablo….

-¿Disculpen saben en donde se encuentra el baño? creo que me perdí –Pero al ver la escena protagonizada por ambos primos pregunto.- Interrumpo algo

Neji enseguida se tensó y dijo muy molesto. -¿Quién eres tú y quien te crees para hablarme de ese modo?

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha y soy el prometido de esta mujer así que le voy a pedir de la manera más atenta que no se le vuelva a acercar de ese modo a mi prometida, no es algo que un caballero deba de hacer

Neji en seguida lo fulmino con la mirada y salió a toda prisa echando pestes, Sasuke ni siquiera se inmuto y solo miro a la joven que tenia de frente y con una rabia contenida le dijo: -Así que tú eres mí prometida… Hinata Hyuuga… dime que crees que pensaría tu padre de haberte visto de esa manera con un hombre que no sea yo, acaso ¿le coqueteas a todos los que conoces?

-Disculpa…- Y con lágrimas contenidas dijo –Acaso no te diste cuenta de que él estaba lastimándome

-Oh disculpa es que me pareció ver una escena muy íntima, tengo entendido que son primos o ¿algo más?

-Usted está malinterpretando las cosas

-Pues usted pudo haberlo apartado…

-Que no se dio cuenta de que él es mucho más fuerte que yo

-¿Y porque no grito?

-Porque le tengo miedo, me tiene amenazada, usted no sabe de lo que es capaz

-Y si te tiene amenazada porque no le has dicho a tu padre

-Ya se lo dije y no me creyó, piensa que como no nos llevamos bien yo estoy inventando eso para alejarlo de nosotros…

-Pero lo que no entiendo es porque tiene que vivir en tu casa…

-Los padres de Neji murieron hace 3 años que es lo que lleva viviendo con nosotros….

-Bueno creo que ya nos demoramos…

-¿Qué?

-Solo camina- Y la empujo en dirección al comedor que era donde se encontraban todos, cuando llegaron al comedor todos los presentes los miraron extrañados, en especial los padres de ambos.

-Veo que se encontraron…- y dirigiéndose a Hinata, Fugaku Uchiha dijo: -Usted debe de ser Hyuuga Hinata ¿no es así?

-Así es señor Uchiha es un placer conocerlo, claro a usted y a su familia

-Veo que ya no es necesario presentarle a mi hijo Sasuke

-Solo nos encontramos, yo me perdí y ella me escolto hacia aquí

-¡Por dios Sasuke! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan descortés? Preséntate ahora con tu prometida- Dijo Mikoto Uchiha completamente sobresaltada por tal grosería por parte de su hijo

El azabache rodo los ojos y tomo delicadamente la mano de Hinata.

-Perdóneme por mi descortesía Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha

En cuanto la joven sintió las manos del chico y vio el gesto de su ahora prometido, solo se ruborizo y aparto la mirada de los ojos del azabache, Sasuke se dio cuenta de cuanto ponía nerviosa a la chica así que apropósito beso su mano, haciendo que la otra estuviera a punto de desmayarse, pero el no le dio la oportunidad y la obligo a hablar…

-No tengo nada que perdonarle en ese caso creo que ambos fuimos groseros Yo soy Hyuuga Hinata, Mucho gusto señor Uchiha

-Suena raro que me llames así y sobre todo por nuestro compromiso además es así como llaman a mi padre así que solo llámeme Sasuke

-Entiendo… Sasuke-san

-Pero por favor siéntese señorita Hyuuga

-Creo que le pediré lo mismo, debido a la situación le pido que me llame Hinata

-Está bien Hinata por favor siéntate

-Gracias

La chica tomo asiento junto al espacio vacío de la mesa justo donde se sentaría Sasuke, después de sentarse ambos comenzaron a cenar y después al terminar se dirigieron a la sala donde platicaron y propusieron una fecha para la boda.

-Bien pues yo propongo que sea dentro de un mes en Julio, el 19 de Julio ¿Qué les parece?

-Padre no cree que es muy precipitado…- Hiashi le dirigió una mirada de advertencia- … digo… lo que quiero decir es que no dará tiempo de preparar todo dentro de un mes….

-No te preocupes querida yo me encargare de todo- Dijo muy segura la madre del azabache –Si lo que te preocupa es que no esté listo todo para esa fecha, no tienes por qué preocuparte yo lo tendré todo listo para ese día y además si tú me dejas te acompañare a escoger tu vestido de novia, me encantaría poder ayudarte… pero claro solo si tú quieres

-Me encantaría… muchas gracias

-Pues a mí me parece que esa fecha esta excelente, yo creo que con Mikoto a cargo todo estará listo para ese día

-Sí, tú no te preocupes Hinata yo te voy a ayudar en todo es más porque no te vienes hoy con nosotros a nuestra casa y te quedas unos días para ir preparando todo y así no perdamos tiempo en trasladarnos a distintos lugares

-Pues… bueno yo… no sé si mi padre lo apruebe

-¿Verdad que si señor Hyuuga? ¿Verdad que dejara que se quede en mi casa? Además yo me hare cargo de ella, no dejare que nada pase entre estos dos jovencitos antes de que se casen

En cuanto escucho sus palabras Hinata se ruborizo de sobremanera y se quedó sin habla, el padre la chica la miraba severamente mientras pensaba en que responderle a la mujer que se hallaba justo frente de él.

-No creo que sea lo más apropiado el dejar que ella duerma en la misma casa que su prometido…

-Señor Hyuuga, Hinata estará conmigo en todo momento, en verdad si usted permite que ella se quede en nuestra casa nos ayudaría muchísimo ya que ambas casas, la de usted y la nuestra quedan de polo a polo…

-Si señor Hiashi, yo mismo me encargare que mi hijo se comporte como el caballero que es

-Pues… bueno, si es así, no hay problema, Hinata es mejor que prepares tu maleta te iras hoy mismo con ellos

-Está bien iré de inmediato a prepararla…

**Y bien que les pareció este segundo capítulo de esta historia…**

**Bueno pues me encantaría que me lo hicieran saber por medio de un pequeñito review, es gratis no cuesta nada dejarlo… jaja **

**Bueno pues muchas gracias a las que se tomaron el tiempo de comentar esta historia en su primer capítulo, en serio gracias **

**Los quiere mucho Hinasweet.**


	3. ¿Juntos? ¿Solos?

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… Pero desde luego que esta historia si, así que digo NO AL PLAGIO.

ESTE COMPROMISO ES UN FASTIDIO

-No creo que sea lo más apropiado el dejar que ella duerma en la misma casa que su prometido…

-Señor Hyuuga, Hinata estará conmigo en todo momento, en verdad si usted permite que ella se quede en nuestra casa nos ayudaría muchísimo ya que ambas casas, la de usted y la nuestra quedan de polo a polo…

-Si señor Hiashi, yo mismo me encargare que mi hijo se comporte como el caballero que es

-Pues… bueno, si es así, no hay problema, Hinata es mejor que prepares tu maleta te iras hoy mismo con ellos

-Está bien iré de inmediato a prepararla…- La chica miro tímidamente a las personas presentes y dijo: -Con su permiso, iré a preparar mi maleta…

-Por supuesto cariño, no te preocupes aquí te estaremos esperando y no te preocupes si te tienes que tardar…

-Gracias señora Mikoto...- Y se alejó corriendo, sin saber que era lo más adecuado que tenía empacar.

Hinata al entrar a su habitación rápidamente se acercó a su armario y saco una valija y comenzó a revisar la ropa que tenía para elegir la adecuada mientras se encontrara en la casa de unos completos desconocidos que ahora eran más que parte de la familia, ya que había elegido todo lo que se llevaría se dio cuenta de que llevaría más de una maleta, acomodo lo mejor que pudo todo en dos maletas y tomo su cajita de maquillaje decidiendo que la llevaría también, saco las maletas a rastras y mala vareando con la caja de maquillaje cuando una voz ronca la asusto.

-Veo que no estaban equivocados al decirme que necesitarías ayuda con tus maletas –

La chica casi cae de bruces al escuchar la voz apenas conocida por sus oídos, el chico la alcanzo a sujetar antes de que cayera pero las valijas cayeron al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo, el chico tomo una pose de chico malo y ella no pudo quitar su vista del hombre, este rio para sí mismo y le pregunto: -¿Quieres que te eche una mano? Porque sinceramente no creo que tu sola puedas bajar esas maletas…

-Si fuera usted tan amable se lo… se lo agradecería mucho

-Creí que había quedado claro lo de hablarnos tan formalmente

-Lo siento… Sasuke-san te lo agradecería mucho

-Si claro no hay ningún problema

Hinata se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio que el azabache levantaba sus dos maletas y que sin ninguna expresión bajaba las escaleras como si no pesaran nada, Sasuke se detuvo al no sentirla cerca y la volteo a mirar.

-Si me miras tanto y de esa manera me voy a gastar…

-A… yo…. Jajaja- soltó una risita nerviosa y se apresuró a bajar las escaleras rápidamente.

Todo esto era visto por un castaño furioso, enseguida llamo la atención del azabache haciendo que ambos se vieran con mirada retadora.

-Hinata- Neji llamo a la dueña de su obsesión y esta lo miro con pánico en los ojos.

-¿Su-sucede algo… Neji? – Sasuke lo noto y enseguida llamo la atención del oji blanco.

-Disculpa ¿es que acaso te tenemos que pedir permiso para todo lo que hagamos?

-No estoy hablando contigo ¿sí? Así que no te metas... Hinata ¿a dónde llevas esas maletas?

Pero Sasuke respondió en vez de ella –Se quedara en mi casa ¿algún problema?

Neji ignoro al azabache y de nuevo se dirigió a la chica -¿Tu padre lo sabe?

-Sí, él ya me dio su aprobación

-¿Podemos hablar a solas?

-Lo que tengas que decirle a Hinata lo puedes decir en frente de mi desde luego soy su prometido y entre nosotros no habrá secretos ¿no es así Hinata?

-Pues… yo…- Pero la tensión se difumino al llegar los mayores al lugar

Fugaku al notar la tensión pregunto: -¿Todo bien hijo? ¿Sucede algo?

-No padre nada.- Contesto Sasuke sin dejar de ver a Neji –Es solo que le informábamos al caballero aquí presente acerca de que Hinata se quedara días indefinidos a cargo de nuestra familia.

Empleados de la familia Hyuuga subieron las maletas al carro de la familia Uchiha y estos se despidieron, la familia Uchiha subió al auto al igual que Hinata y comenzaron su camino hacia la mansión Uchiha, Sasuke noto que la chica apenas conocía a su madre pero esta ya parecía sentir cierto aprecio por la menor, solo las observaba platicar muy abiertamente como si se conocieran de toda la vida, había como cierto clic entre ellas, inclusive Mikoto le había pedido a Hinata que la llamara madre, cosa bastante extraña en ella, ya que no le permitía esa confianza a cualquier persona que conocía, observaba cada detalle de la joven, como sonreía delicadamente con los comentarios que le decía su madre e incluso cuando fruncía la ceja en forma de demostrar que no entendía lo que la mayor quería decirle, de pronto algo llamo su atención, el azabache pronto se dio cuenta que algo dentro de la Hyuuga brillaba tanto que llegaba a opacar todo lo de su alrededor, estaba tan al pendiente de ella que no se dio cuenta de cuando llegaron a su enorme casa.

Todos se bajaron del automóvil, en cuanto salieron del auto, varios empleados los recibieron, la chica quedo un poco impresionada por que a pesar de que ella vivía en un lugar muy parecido, este lugar por si solo desprendía elegancia y seriedad, algo que sin dudar representaba a la familia Uchiha. Un hombre tomo las maletas de la azabache y desapareció de la vista de la chica.

-Hijo porque no llevas a Hinata a su habitación debe de estar cansada y todavía falta que desempaque sus cosas a menos que quiera que una empleada lo haga…

-Oh no Mikoto-san, no es necesario puedo hacerme cargo de eso yo sola

-Bien como tú quieras corazón… Sasuke llévala a su cuarto, ya pedí que lo arreglaran… tu padre y yo tenemos que salir un momento al parecer hay problemas con un empleado en la empresa…

-¿No quieres que los acompañe?

-Y dejar sola a nuestra visita… ¡Por supuesto que no!

-¿Segura?

-Si… bueno los dejo, esperamos no tardar.

Ambos azabaches vieron como los mayores salían de la casa apresuradamente y entonces Sasuke hablo: -Bueno pues te llevare a tu habitación… Sígueme- ordeno fríamente algo que no le agrado a la chica.

Se adentraron por un pasillo enorme lleno de puertas y de pronto él se detuvo frente a una y la abrió, el chico con una mano le señalo el camino dándole a entender que podía pasar, así que ella lo hizo, cuando entro se sintió como en casa la decoración era como si hubiera sido arreglada para una mujer, como si hubieran sabido que una mujer joven viviría con ellos un tiempo, en seguida se acercó al gran ventanal que tenía aquella habitación y pudo ver que tenía una hermosa vista de una gran piscina con un jardín alrededor, iba a comentarle algo a su prometido cuando volteo y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba completamente sola.

-Pero que grosero ni siquiera me dijo que se marchaba.

Hinata se asomó hacia el pasillo para ver si se encontraba con el azabache pero el lugar estaba completamente solo, regreso a su habitación y cerró la puerta, rápidamente se dejó caer en el edredón lila de su cama y le resulto completamente cómodo, enseguida se vio consumida por la visión de unos ojos negros y su mirada se volvió perdida…

-Su madre me pidió que fuera amable con él, que el necesitaba que una mujer cariñosa lo amara y lo cuidara, ella cree que yo puedo llegar hasta su corazón… ¿Cómo puedo ser amable con alguien que no lo es conmigo? Además después de lo que vio que paso con Neji no se en que concepto me tenga.

Su largo cabello se desperdigaba por toda la cama y poco a poco fue regresando a la realidad, después de un rato de no poder dejar de pensar en él, se levantó de la cama y se dijo así misma que ya había tardado demasiado y que debía arreglar sus cosas si no se maltratarían en la maleta, saco todo y se preguntó cuál de las dos puertas que había enfrente de ella era el armario, pensó que lo más lógico era que debía ser la más grande que además las puertas eran dos enormes espejos, deslizo las dos puertas y se quedó maravillada al ver que el armario era aún más grande que el de ella, si es que eso era posible ya que el suyo era del tamaño de una recamara completa, poco a poco fue acomodando todo dentro de este hasta que media hora después termino, bastante cansada decidió que debía buscar a su modelo personal y avisarle que se iría a la cama, pensó que era lo más apropiado debido a que se encontraba en una casa que no le pertenecía.

Salió de su habitación preguntándose si se encontraría el joven en su recamara o en qué lugar de esa enorme casa se encontraría, pero lo que más le preocupaba es que cual de todas esas puertas era su habitación, poco a poco fue abriendo las puertas frente a la suya, pero solo encontraba habitaciones vacías y obscuras, después solo quedaron las habitaciones a lado de la suya, abrió lentamente la puerta encontrándose con una habitación masculina y con luz encendida, dedujo que el joven era el dueño de esa habitación ya que todo el lugar olía a la fragancia del azabache, iba a llamar al joven para hacerle saber que se encontraba allí, cuando una puerta se abrió dejando ver al Uchiha envuelto de la cintura con una toalla, dejando ver sus esculturales pecho y abdomen la chica se volteo inmediatamente y se tapó los ojos, pronto toda su cara se tiño de color rojo intenso, el azabache solo alzo la ceja indiferentemente dando a entender que no entendía la reacción de la chica.

-Como si no hubieras visto a un hombre así…- dijo acercándose a ella para intimidarla

-Yo… lo siento… no sabía que…

-¿O es que realmente nunca has visto a un hombre así?- Dijo hablándole muy cerca del oído haciéndole sentir su aliento en la nuca.

-Lo siento vendré cuando esté listo…-Pero en ese momento el la volteo y la chica solo aparto la mirada de la del Uchiha

-Primero vienes haciéndote la inocente para verme medio desnudo y ahora solamente ¿te vas?…- Sasuke comenzó a caminar hacia delante haciendo que ella retrocediera asustada, hasta que quedo acorralada en la pared, el azabache aún estaba mojado del cuerpo y obviamente del cabello que le escurría en la espalda y pecho, este aprovecho la situación y puso ambas manos en la pared a cada costado de la cabeza de ella, el chico era bastante más alto que Hinata, así que agacho la cabeza para encontrarse de frente con los ojos de ella.

-Yo no sabia que…

-Yo creo que si lo sabias…

-No yo… yo…

-No te hagas la ingenua conmigo… ¿no soy acaso parecido a tu primo?... seguramente lo has visto tantas veces aún más desnudo que yo y ¿te intimidas al verme así…?

-No sé de qué está hablando yo nunca….Por favor apártese y déjeme salir… yo solo le quería avisar que me iba a dormir

-¿Dejarte salir? ¿No es acaso lo que querías?... ¿No venias a dormir conmigo?

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron exageradamente cuando el chico se acercó a ella él estaba a punto de besarla cuando desvió sus labios hacia su cuello haciéndole un moretón, ella por más que lo empujara este se pegaba más a ella, lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus grisáceas perlas, el chico no lo noto pero el acercarse tanto a ella lo hizo reaccionar y entonces la toco muy íntimamente, su mano se deslizo por el muslo de la chica y entonces un ardor se presentó en su mejilla él se quedó pasmado por la cachetada que le había dado Hinata, y entonces la miro, lo que vio lo hizo sentirse lo peor, la chica lloraba e inclusive estaba temblando, ninguno de los dos se movía y entonces sin saber que más hacer le grito: -¡Lárgate de aquí, antes de que te arrepientas de haber entrado sin permiso a mi habitación!

Hinata dio un pequeño salto y salió corriendo tratándose de arreglar la ropa y su cabello, el chico sintiéndose muy agitado se introdujo de nuevo al baño y abrió la llave del agua fría y se ducho una vez más.

Hinata entro a su habitación y cerro con seguro, se dejó caer con la espalda recargada en la puerta, no paraba de llorar su respiración se volvió irregular y comenzó a sollozar con más fuerza, tomo sus piernas entre sus brazos y escondió la cabeza entre ellas, estaba muy asustada, todas esas caricias la habían hecho recordar la manera en que esa mañana la había tocado su primo, sacudió su cabeza tratando de quitarse las imágenes de su mente y cuando por fin pudo calmarse se paró y se adentró al baño que hasta ahora no había visitado abrió la llave y se metió con todo y ropa y de nuevo comenzó a llorar, iba a cerrar la llave cuando se resbalo y se pegó en la cabeza, sintió un dolor agudo y de pronto todo se nublo.

Sasuke se encontraba en una habitación a oscuras se supone que a esa hora de la madrugada debía estar dormido pero simplemente no podía quitarse de la mente a esa tonta azabache, así que decidió ir a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua, eran alrededor de las 3 de la madrugada, al salir de la habitación noto que la de la chica estaba prendida, de pronto algo en la cabeza le dijo que debía disculparse con la chica así que se acercó a la puerta y toco varias veces pero nadie le respondía, trato de abrirla pero se encontraba cerrada con seguro, volvió a tocar pero ahora la llamo: -¡Hinata! Soy yo Sasuke quiero hablar de lo que paso hace unas horas, debes estar despierta para que tengas la luz encendida…- Pero nadie contesto.

El chico volvió a tocar pero ahora preocupado, como nadie le abría dijo: -Si no abres la puerta traeré las llaves y te arrepentirás…- Pero aun así nadie abrió así que corrió hacia la cocina y tomo la llave del cuarto de Hinata, regreso rápidamente y abrió la puerta, la busco asustado y entonces escucho el agua de la regadera.

-No es algo que haga muy seguido pero quiero disculparme contigo por lo de hace un rato… -Aun así la chica no contesto nada así que molesto se adentró al baño quedando completamente choqueado con la escena que tenía enfrente, la chica estaba tirada en la regadera con la ropa empapada, inconsciente y lo peor es que había unas gotas de sangre que se mesclaban con el agua que caía.

**Y bien que tal? Les agrado este nuevo capitulo, espero que si, pero bueno solo quiero decirles que les agradezco el que me dejen sus comentarios pero la verdad me gustaría que hubiera mas, yo creo que entre más reviews haya mas rápido podre publicar, esto lo digo porque me es muy importante su opinión pero si nadie comenta me hacen pensar que no les agrada la historia muy pocos comentaron, pero digo de todas maneras muchas gracias en serio se los agradezco, bueno espero que tomen mi comentario como algo bueno y les digo de nuevo muchas gracias los quiere… Hinasweet.**


End file.
